battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezz and Stonegit Speak
"Tezz and Stonegit Speak" is a Season 2 Day 19 thread written November 19, 2014. It takes place concurrently with "Grey Reports to the King," after "Skye Enters Camp." Summary Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit had just been on his way to talk with King Haddock himself, when he saw Grey and Bree burst into his quarters. He couldn’t help a small smirk, Haddock would be none to pleased with that, and Stonegit couldn’t help himself. He found it humorous when Haddock’s ego was tested. After all? What did the King expect ruling a bunch of former criminals. But the bodyguard’s smile vanished when he heard them talking about Skye. His eyes narrowed as he listened in, and then watched as the three of them left to go to the cell block. Stonegit followed them silently, not noticing Tezz approaching him. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Hey, what’s going on here?" Tezzeret whispered to Stonegit. Tezz would normally try to stay out of the King and his adviser's business, but his curiosity got the best of him. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit jumped slight, turning. "Ah," he thought to himself. "It’s the man who thinks I’m some form of adviser to the King…the one I…sort of threatened." Stonegit inhaled, due to the Warden, he still sensed the danger in this man… he wondered if Tezz could feel the same. “I need to have a word with the prisoner when my King is done with him. He’s quite a basket case.” he said calmly. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Basket case, huh? I have first hand experience with that." Tezzeret trailed off as he mumbled the last half of the sentence. This man is so tense, I wonder what’s up. And his eye’s they’re… moving around, focusing… Is he still blind? Best not to ask… "Well, if you’d like any assistance, I’d be more than willing. I’ve been needing something to do other than practice water bending." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit inhaled deeply once, and then raised an eyebrow, recognizing the smell. He gave the ghost of a smile, reaching forward and pull a long, white hair off of the man’s sleeve. “Yes…” he said. “Just training all the time can get boring. It’s certainly nice that there are other ways to pass the time right?” he said with a smile. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"You see much, for one who is supposed to be blind." Tezz bowed his head to the man. "I was curious however… If you’d care to elaborate on the… promise… you gave me upon our first meeting. Seeing as we’re alone, I suppose we could talk more freely now. As opposed to then.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Ah…yes," Stonegit said uncomfortably, dropping the hair that he knew was Clover’s. "I’m sorry about that. I was in a sorry state of a affairs," he glanced behind him, motioning Tezz to following him, stopping by the corner that led to Skye cell. Stonegit now had an ear in on the conversation and could talk to this newcomer. "Turns out my brain healed enough for me to see a little." he lied. "No real damage to the eye, just the head…classic." he cleared his throat. "I threatened to…rip out your spine, because I was merely suspicious of you, I’m the King’s bodyguard you see." he gave a small laugh. "First threat I never followed through with…" 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Ah, bodyguard! My misunderstanding, I thought from the… degree of wounds you were an adviser. That would explain you receiving a head injury. And a far as your words, you only said if I was ever a threat to the King you’d remove my spine. So, I’ll say you’ve followed through with it, unless I’ve proved a threat to you?" Tezzeret raised his eyebrow. He continued before Stonegit could answer. "Are there… any other prisoners around here, other than this… Skye fellow? I would want to know what not to do to get locked up." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Pitch is down there…further down the hall, with three guards. I’ll be having a word with him too." Stonegit paused for a moment. "So…You know my friend Clover. Rumor has it she rescued a little girl from a destroyed village." 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Ah, little Melira. Clover and I have had our hands full keeping at least one pair of eyes on her at all times. She’s a very energetic little one, her village was in a sad state. It may be worth investigating more, once Kiri wakes up that is…" Tezzeret pointed his gaze downward as he spoke. "What’d this Pitch do to get such a grand security guard?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"He plotted against the King, conspired with the Warden, had a part in Vox’s murder." he turned his head, pointing to the crescent shaped scar around the rim of his eye. "And gave me this." he made two fingers, pointing them at his milky eyes. "And these…" he licked his lips, heaving a sigh. "But despite the wrongs he has done me…for some reason I bear Pitch no ill. He just wants his daughter back, and cared for. Maybe once that happens he will leave us in peace.” he held up a finger. “Now…you…is there something you feel compelled to tell me?” he looked at Tezz straight in the eyes. He knew the answer he wanted. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Yes… there is something on my mind… but, before I continue, you should know that I can guarantee yours and the King’s safety. Treepelt and Clover already know, as they’ve seen it… in use… They can vouch for me." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. He took in a brethate before continuing. "There is something that’s not entirely me living in my head with me. He was put in through years of… teaching… at one of the most vile and cruel ideas for a school. It can manipulate water better than I have ever been able to, but I can control it now. It’s what saved Kiri, and saved Clover and Melira yesterday." Tezzeret had his fist clenched as he spoke. He knew this information could lead to his banishment from the fortress… or worse… his death. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stood in silence for a moment. “You’re an honest man,” he said, jerking his head slightly back down the hall. “Go on…be good to Clover, she was my first drinking partner, and give that girl a good father.” he gave a small smile, but it faded a bit. “I would hate to have to take you from them…but I would…if I had to.” he shook his head slightly. “So please, please, don’t make me.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I would give you no such reason." He bowed his head again as he turned about. "Let me know if you need anything, I’m getting much better at this water bending stuff. I’d love to help out where I can." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit gave a curt nod, and then turned around, going the rest of the way into the cell block. “I think I’ll have a word with Pitch while Haddock speaks to Skye and kill two birds with one stone.” Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Tezzeret Verdile